I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by lovemesomecrazy
Summary: Sequel to I Hope You Dance. Kurt, Blaine, and Liliana are ready to start the next chapter of their lives; but what will life have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is beautiful people! Oh so many months later. On to the sequel to I Hope You Dance... (A/N at the end)**

* * *

Kurt could hardly believe it has been a year. Today was his and Blaine's one year wedding anniversary and everything is perfect, well everything would be perfect if he back would stop hurting and he could actually get out of bed easily.

Ever since Finn passed away four months prior Kurt had be in and out of his depression, body racked with more aches and pains as the days wore on. He attributed this to stress and just getting older, but part of his mind told him it was something more, he decided to ignore that part of him.

He pushed through the stiffness in his joints and the pain in his lower back and got out of bed and walked right to the bathroom for a hot shower. A shower usually makes him feel better. As he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth he could hear Liliana in the living room laughing at Blaine's imitation of some cartoon character on the show they were watching. He couldn't help but smile. He was finally starting to feel happy again; yes, today was going to be a good day.

Kurt made sure to take his medication after brushing his teeth, and before getting into the shower, he was a creature of habit, and this helped him not to forget. He also made sure to pop the last two Aleve in his mouth in the minute he waited for the shower to heat up as warm as he could make it. As he threw the empty bottle into the trash he made a mental note to buy more next time he was at the store. Hopefully his back would stop hurting before he could buy more.

He stepped into the shower, facing the far wall, letting the hot water pound on his lower back. The temporary relief felt so good and he could feel the stiffness melting away from his joints. He was so far in a satisfied trace that he didn't even hear the door open and Blaine step in the room.

"Morning babe. Another long shower?"

Startled Kurt jumped from his position. "Oh yea, just thinking about what a good day today is going to be."

"I can't believe it's been a year baby." Blaine said as he sat down on the toilet to wait for Kurt to finish so he could begin getting ready as well, and of course, kiss his husband on their first anniversary. For the past couple of months their schedules and their lives were turned upside down and Blaine knew that Kurt being back on his medicine made him tired so he was sure to let him sleep in whenever possible. He was just about to stand up to start to shave when he saw another empty Aleve bottle in the trash.

"Bay?"

"Yea hunny?" Kurt asked, stretching the kinks out of his shoulders as he washed his hair.

"Another bottle of Aleve gone already? I got that only a week or two ago. Are you okay?"

"Yea, Blaine I'm fine. Just from the medicine, the stress, or getting old or something. It will pass soon."

"Are you sure? Do you think you should go see Dr. Craig?"

"No, no. I'll be okay."

Blaine obviously didn't believe him. "If it doesn't go away soon will you see him?"

"Yes Blaine, I will if it doesn't get better. But I'm sure it will." Kurt replied in attempt to get Blaine to drop to subject. It wasn't getting better but Kurt Hummel did not complain about things like that anymore, not after the last six years he had. Kurt Hummel pushes through the pain, he can't let anything bring him down. He let it overwhelm him and overpower him after they gave Liliana up for adoption but now that he has her back he can't do that again. He has to be strong for her, he has to be strong for Blaine, and he had to be strong for himself.

* * *

Blaine didn't believe Kurt, not for one minute. He knew something was wrong even if Kurt wouldn't admit it to him or, hell, even himself. He heard Kurt try to stifle a groan as he moved around in the shower. Kurt told him it was probably just a side effect of his medications. It wasn't, he checked. Well, it most likely wasn't. Lexapro usually causes insomnia and it makes Kurt tired, so maybe it could cause the pains he was feeling. It could also be stress; the past few months have been extremely hard on their family. Still, Blaine doesn't think so. He has a feeling it's more and he is not going to stop pestering Kurt until he gets it checked out.

He knew Kurt didn't want to talk about it anymore so he just continued shaving listening to his husband whom thought the water running drowned out his groans.

* * *

By the time it was time for them to leave for their diner than night, Kurt was much better. His pain and stiffness had mostly subsided and all he could think of was how excited he was to be spending his first _wedding_ – he still sometimes couldn't believe he was married – anniversary with the most amazing person he every had the pleasure of meeting.

By the time they got to _Becco_ Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement. There was something very important that he wanted to talk about with Blaine tonight. All he could hope was that Blaine felt the same. In his heart of hearts he felt it was time.

The restaurant was packed, no one was getting in without a reservation.

"I'm so glad we thought ahead to make reservations tonight babe."

"I know, I would have been so disappointed had we not be able to eat here." Blaine replied as the hostess sat them down at their table near the rear corner of the room they were in. Kurt loved the homey feel of the ambiance here. It felt like he was coming home to his dad's house which is and will always be his safe place.

They make idle conversation as they ordered their wine and appetizers; Kurt a ball of energy.

"Kurt, I feel like you are about to jump right out of your skin, what is going on with you tonight?" Blaine asked as he grasped his hand from across the table.

"Oh, um-" Kurt watched as Blaine's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"No Blaine, it's nothing bad. It's actually something very, very good. Well, at least I think it is, I hope you do too."

"Okay?'

"Blaine, these past two year have been a roller coaster for all of us. Throughout it all, with Finn, with everything you have been my rock. I don't think you will ever understand how much I love and appreciate you and everything you do."

"I love you so much." Blaine replied resting his free hand on his chin as he gazed back at his beautiful husband. "But I have a feeling there is more that you want to say."

"Oh there is. I really, really, really, hope that you will at least think about what I am going to say."

"Of course I'll think about whatever is."

Kurt just stared back at Blaine, nervously biting his lip.

"Baby, just spit it out already."

"Iwanttohaveanotherbaby." He spat out as one long word.

"I'm sorry come again? I didn't understand you."

"I, I want to have another baby." Kurt watched and waiting nervously for any reaction in Blaine's facial expressions.

"Really?"

"Yea really. More than anything I am ready to take that next step with you. I also don't want too much of an age gap between the kids."

"You really have been thinking about this haven't you?"

"Oh yes. I mean since I got my promotion we are making more than enough money to do either surrogacy or adoption. We have the room at home and I know that you wanted the husband, the house with the white picket face, the dog, and the two point five kids. I mean, we are almost there, all we need is another one point five babies."

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything."

Blaine's smile lit across his face. "Well then, I guess we have something to talk about when we get home. I really don't feel comfortable talking about this in such a public place."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I hope you do."

* * *

The rest of their dinner went swimmingly and the two practically danced into their house a few hours later. The house was completely silent save for the click clack of Richard's nails across the wood floors. Santana was at Brittany's house for the night and Liliana was at Cooper's for the night.

Blaine went straight for the kitchen – after toeing off his shoes, of course – to grab the bottle of wine and glasses. Tonight's plans were dinner and a movie – a movie in the privacy and quiet of their own home.

Blaine had no plans on actually _watching_ said movie.

Contrary to his naughty plans, Kurt had no plans of watching the movie either.

When Blaine got back to the couch with the wine Kurt was already down a few layers, comfortably cuddling in his favorite corner of the couch. Blaine poured them each a glass and sat down next to his husband. _His husband._ It's been a year and he still can't get over calling Kurt his husband.

"Happy anniversary Blaine."

"Happy anniversary Kurt." Blaine replied with a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Can we talk now?"

"Of course Baby. Anything you want." Blaine loved to talk and would love to discuss what Kurt wanted to – no matter how much other parts of his body want to do anything but talk.

"So…"

"So…. I've been thinking a lot about this. What do you think about it? Us having a baby – together?"

"Kurt, I would love nothing more. But this is a big deal are you sure we are ready for another little one?" Blaine chose his words very carefully. He didn't want to inadvertently say something that might hurt Kurt's feelings with the past adoption.

"I mean, it would take some scheduling adjusting, but with the promotion I can work from home a lot more – and when I can't I can make my own hours. We both have steady employment. We own this house, we have a good support system. I've been thinking about this a lot – I want to do this _with you._"

"Okay, you're right, so we can make the time work with minimal day care. We might even be able to do without daycare if we can get Coop and Britt to help out. But there are just some details that we would need to work out-"

"I want to adopt." Kurt interrupted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Look how everything worked out for Lili. I want the chance to be that chance for another baby." Blaine's eyes lit up the entire room.

"Is that okay with you? I mean this is a joint thing. Do you want to adopt? Do you want to do surrogacy?"

"I want to do whatever you want to do. I am okay with it all. I've already been through the adoption process so at least I am familiar about it and New York is much easier than Ohio."

Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement from his seat. "So I guess this means-"

"We're having a baby!" Blaine finished for him.

"We're having a baby!" Kurt repeated before crashing his lips into Blaine's.

Perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**One of the biggest reasons this sequel has taken so long was because I kept going back and forth with how to approach Finn in the story. I knew what the plot line would be and tried to start writing it with him in it and it just didn't flow right. I'm half way done with the next chapter - so as long as time allows for me and Britt it should hopefully be up in a week and then I will be on hiatus for a little while -vacation - #hadtogetaway**

**PS.. my freakin feels about Chris writing an episode for Glee - YES PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 :) Plot building a good stuff like that. Check out the bottom for an A/N**

* * *

Liliana turned on a dime and balled her almost-six year old little hands into fits straining at her sides. "You can't tell me what to do!" She screamed back at Kurt. The teenage years seemed to have come early in the Anderson-Hummel household.

"Oh yes I can young lady and I will."

"You're not my daddy! I _hate _you!" She retorted before she could even realize what she had said.

Kurt's eye's widened and his mouth snapped shut. _Ouch_. That felt like a baseball bat to the face. He nodded angrily and thought carefully about his next words. He couldn't even say anything. He just looked at Liliana staring back at him and shook his head as his eyes welled with tears.

"Go to your room." Was all he could get out before he turned around to go lock himself in his own room. He was not going to let his five year old daughter see him cry. He heard the door slam down the hall and he collapsed into his bed, his body racking with sobs.

_She's right, I'm not her daddy. _

_She should hate me, I abandoned her._

_You're not my daddy._

_You're not my daddy._

_You're not my daddy._

_I hate you._

_Yea, well, I hate me too._

* * *

Blaine wanted nothing more to relax at home with a beer and his family after a long, strenuous day at work. He hated when he got caught up late because it took time away from his family. When he and Kurt were engaged they started to go down the route, never seeing each other, never spending quality time together, and it was not something that he ever wanted to do again. Especially now when them getting ready to adopt another baby, he wanted as much quality time with his family just the way it was now, before they were too busy with midnight feedings and poopy diapers.

He was not at all prepared for the silence that greeted him when he pushed the door to the house open. He could tell by the keys, wallet, and mail on the table by the door that they were home. Liliana's shoes were strewn across the floor, which is not something that would be odd if it were the two of them, but was completely out of place since she was with Kurt.

Blaine put his own wallet and keys down in the bowl with Kurt's and picked up the mail. _Bill. Bill. Bill. Junk mail. Oohh Beau Ties catalog._ He tucked the catalog underneath his arm and toed off his shoes before going on a search for his husband and daughter.

The house was eerily quiet. Santana was out with Brittany tonight – so there is the substantial decrease in volume just from that, but there was usually a TV on, food sizzling on the stove, laughs from the two people he loved more than anything else in this world – but everything was silent.

He silently walked over to his daughter's room and noticed that her name plaque was out of place. It was odd. He opened her door a crack and found her room to be dark. He almost thought it was empty until he saw her tear stained sleeping face lite by the crack of the door. He walked over to her and kneeled at her bed. He brushed her bangs out of her face and whispered to her.

"Michi, wake up baby doll, why are you crying…. Michi…" Liliana really wasn't sleeping that deeply so she woke up right away.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Mich, why are you crying?"

"Daddy Kurt and me got in a fight. He hates me now." Blaine watched as her little eyes began to glisten again.

"Why do you say that he hates you? I'm sure that he doesn't."

"I was mean to him. He hates me."

"Would it make you feel better if I went to go talk to him and make sure that he doesn't hate you?" Blaine asked wiping the tear that was falling over the bridge of her nose. Liliana just nodded and cuddled farther into her bed, clutching to the teddy that Kurt and Santana first bought for her when she met them. It was her favorite.

"Is it okay for me to go find Daddy Kurt now?" She just nodded in reply and closed her eyes. "I'll be back soon my love.

Blaine got up and walked over to their room. He figured Kurt was just letting off steam reorganizing their closest or something as Liliana was on time out. It wouldn't be the first time and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He was most definitely not expecting to find Kurt's face buried in his pillow, hugging it tightly, and his shoulders bobbing with sobs.

"Kurt baby, why are you crying?" He asked as he quickly walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

Upon hearing Blaine's voice, Kurt just cried harder. "I am a horrible father and she h-hates me."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because she said so. I told her not to th-throw her shoes and she said I'm not her f-father and that she hates me."

Blaine's heart broke for his husband. "Oh Kurt, you know she doesn't hate you right?"

"No! She does. I knew this would happened. I'm not her father! I lost that right when I gave her up."

Blaine pulled Kurt's crying body into his arms and held him tightly. "Kurt stop."

"Why? It's true."

"No it's not. You are her father just as much as I am."

"You didn't give her up."

"Neither did you."

"Yes I did. I signed away my rights for her. I had to legally adopt my own flesh and blood. What does that say about me Blaine?"

"It says that you were a desperate child who only wanted what was best for his daughter. It says that you had more strength than I could ever possess. It says that you loved her enough to want everything that life could offer her and that you were smart enough to know that that was not something that you could give to her at the time."

"She said she hates me."

"I'm sure she will say it a million more times by the time she is eighteen to _both _of us Kurt. She is pushing her limits. This is what children do."

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to center himself.

"You know what else Kurt?"

"What?"

"There is a five year old little girl in the other room crying because she thinks that you hate her now because she was mean to you."

"What? How could she think that?"

"Exactly my point baby. These things happen. That doesn't mean you love each other any less or are any less father and daughter."

"This really sucks."

"I know babe. Why don't I go talk to her and then we will straighten this out before dinner. Afterwards we will all have some ice cream and put this behind us. When she is in bed I have some stuff for us to look over."

"Okay. Now why don't you go wash your face and take some Tylenol? I know your head must be pounding."

"You have no idea." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before loosening his grip and getting out of bed.

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." Blaine smiled softly at his husband before leaving the room leaving Kurt to pull himself out of bed. Kurt groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed. The whole situation made his body ache.

After a minute or two he finally made it made it to the bathroom and was slowly able to stand up straight. He rolled out his shoulders and stretched out his back before throwing water on his face. No use having Blaine worry more about him than he probably already was.

* * *

Blaine peeked into his daughter's room and met her eyes are the glazed at the door. "Mich?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Would you mind telling me what happened before I got home?" He asked delicately as he walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I got mad at Daddy Kurt."

"Why?" He asked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Because I had a bad day at school and he wanted me to pick up my shoes and I didn't want to pick up my shoes so he yelled at me."

"And-?"

"_And _I told him that I hate him and that, and that he wasn't my daddy."

"Princess why would you say that."

"Because." She said just louder than a whisper.

"Because. Because you a Daddy Kurt want to have another baby and you will forget all about me. I don't want you to forget about me. I don't want you to stop loving me and because I am so bad everybody hates me and Daddy Kurt hates me." She said before bursting out in tears.

Blaine picked up the petite girl and held her in his lap. "Oh my love, we are not trying to replace you. No one is going to forget you or stop loving you. Don't you think that we have enough love to go around? Your Daddy and I always wanted to have a big family and this is our chance to start trying to have that. One thing is for sure. Until the end of time he and I will both always love you. Just because you had a fight doesn't mean that he is going to stop loving you. You really hurt him with your words today, love. That goes to show how much he loves you. The thought that you might hate him hurts his heart. Do you understand?"

Liliana sniffled and nodded. "Yes Daddy."

"Do you want to talk about a new baby in our family now?"

"No. It's okay. I'm sorry I acted bad. I would like a baby. As long as it isn't a brother. Brothers are no fun."

Blaine just chuckled. "Well hunny, we will see what we can do. I don't like your Uncle Cooper would appreciate those thoughts. He is _my_ brother after all."

"Yea Daddy. That's exactly why I don't want one."

"All right baby girl." He began with a laugh. "Let's go apologize to Daddy and then we can have dinner and ice cream."

"Okay." The two hopped off her bed and walked hand in hand to the kitchen where Kurt was ready to meet them, sad smile plastered back on his face.

"Daddy Kurt?"

"Yes Lili."

"I'm sorry I said those things. I love you and you are my Daddy and I just – I just got mad. Please don't hate me."

"Mich, I could never hate you. You are my everything princess. I've loved you since the moment I found out about you. Please always remember that."

"I know."

"Please just think before we speak next time okay. That really hurt my feelings."

"I know and I'm sorry." She replied before throwing herself in his arms and plastering his cheek with a kiss.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Daddy."

* * *

Later that night have their hunger was stated, hearts we mended, and Kurt and Blaine's bed were full of crumbs from their desert cuddle in bed – _This is why we don't eat in bed Blaine, I'm going to have cookie crumble in places cookie crumble doesn't belong. – _Kurt and Blaine finally had a moment to themselves to talk about what Blaine had been so excited to talk about before everything went haywire that evening.

They sat next to each other dressed only in their underwear and sleep shirts, cuddled underneath their duvet, leaning against the headboard.

"So what did you want to talk about my love?"

"Well I went to the state and got the application."

Kurt's smile went eye to eye. "Let's fill it out now and we can turn it in tomorrow."

"You know this takes time right?"

"I know, but the sooner we get it in, the sooner the process can start. I am so ready for this! I can't wait to do this with you."

"I can't wait to do this with you too." The two men shared a tender kiss before turning off the light and falling into each other's arms.

* * *

**"FUCKING BITCH!" - these are the exact words from Brit about this :)**

**Well here's the A/N - I am going on vacation starting tomorrow. So no more updates for anything until I get back. I have a lot of travel time so I will try and get some writing done on all three :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am soooo sorry this took so damn long! I have just been insane at work and life lately. This whole fic should be finished by the end of the summer. I hope you enjoy! PS CK is coming to a close soon. I will post when I have everything finished!**

* * *

The weeks began to pass in a flurry of paperwork and the family's usual day to day chaos.

Everything seemed to be about the same in the insane day to day lives of the family; as the leaves finished falling and the bitter chill filled the air the family rushed from appointment to appointment, meeting to meeting, and class to class. Liliana's schedule was probably the craziest of all between her dance classes and vocal training, tutoring, school plays, and fairs. It really should have been no big surprise when the five year old started acting out.

* * *

"I don't care. I'm not going." Liliana crossed her arms and stomped her feet in defiance.

"Liliana Elizabeth. We have five minutes to leave this house or we are going to be late for the art fair." Blaine tried to reason.

"No." Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and in almost vain attempt at keeping calm. Liliana's increasing defiance was beginning to wear him down.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, young lady, but this behavior is unacceptable. You are going to put on your coat and we are leaving now."

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath.

"Again with the 'I hate you'. We had this conversation before." Blaine paused to take a deep breath. Those words were like a punch to the face and they have been coming a little too often lately. "Now get on your coat and we are meeting Daddy Kurt at the school. There are no negotiations in this little girl. When we get home you are going to bed and you can forget about going to dance class this week. You are grounded."

Liliana just looked up at him with her eyes swollen with tears that she refused to let fall. Wordlessly she put on her coat and waited for her father at the door. _It's not even here yet and it's ruining everything._

* * *

Kurt's day wasn't going much better. It was what he called 'Hell Week' at work. It was the mad rush to get everything set for the final holiday displays, even though they were pretty much all up he had to make sure that the merchandising in the stores were prime selling points. There were few holidays like Christmas where people would spend whatever amount of money that it cost to be the best looking at those family functions where they didn't even like half of the people anyway. The one day out of the year where they are the 'perfect family'.

He had to be out of the office by 4:30 at the latest today if he was going to make it to Lili's school on time for her art fair.

At 4:25 with no end in sight he almost sat at his desk and cried. He was exhausted. His body hurt. His mind ached. He just wanted to go home and spend time with his family. He just wanted to go to his daughter's school and gush about all of amazing stick figures she and the other student's in her class drew.

At 4:29 Kurt closed his lap top and turned out the light in his office. He refused to miss this day. He honestly didn't even care if he saved his work. He needed to get out. He winced at the pain in his shoulders as he put on his pea coat. _Why isn't this pain going away? _He had good days and bad days and today was definitely a bad day.

* * *

In the public eye Liliana was the golden child. She minded her manners, she listened well, and was everyone's dream child. '_Oh Misters Anderson-Hummel, she's such a wonderful child!' _and '_What I wouldn't give for my little one to be so well-mannered and well-behaved.'_ Oh yea, and the best, '_You are both so lucky.'_ Okay, yes, they knew they were extremely lucky to have her because she is a wonderful child – just not as wonderfully well-mannered as she appears to the public eye.

Liliana politely ignored Blaine throughout the entire trip to the school. While they waited for Kurt Blaine asked if she wanted to show him around, she bit back with a bit of politely laced snark with a 'No, I want to wait for Daddy Kurt'. So Blaine and Liliana stood to the side while all of the teachers came up to sing her praise, Liliana smiling as bright as Rachel Berry after a sold out performance. Blaine was really having a bad day which was only to be made worse when Kurt walked it.

"Oh my goodness Blaine, I thought that I was going to be late." He paused to kiss Lili on the cheek and pulled back up to kiss Blaine on his as well. "First, the subway had construction so the train was ten minutes late, then over packed, and seemed to be going at a snail's pace. It took all I had in me to just not cry. It's been one hel-heck of a day."

"Don't I known it."

"What's wrong?"

"We'll talk about it at home." It was that moment that Liliana grabbed Kurt's hand, ignoring Blaine completely, and pulled him towards the art lining the walls of the hallway.

"Come on Daddy Kurt I want to show you my art!" Neither man missed Blaine's rejection and both men tried to look past it. Yesterday she was mad at Kurt and tomorrow she would probably be mad at the both of them. _Welcome to parenting, boys._

* * *

Later that night after Liliana was bathed and tucked into bed, and she even made sure both daddies got hugs and kisses, Kurt and Blaine laid in their bed just talking about their days.

"So what do you think Lili's issue has been lately? Is this something that children do once they hit the age of five? Is this what we get to look forward to in her teen years? Or is it going to be worse?" Kurt asked in a stage whisper – worried that their daughter might overhear.

"Oh God, I hope it doesn't get worse. But I don't know. Ever since we started the adoption process she has been a little hellion at times. I mean our routines haven't changed at all. We spend the same amount of time with her as we did before I just don't understand why all of a sudden she is so angry. Maybe it is just the age." Blaine sighs and curls himself into the crook of his husband's neck.

"Whatever it is I hope that she grows out of it soon. It is driving me mad."

"Me too."

"So, change of subject. When do you think that we would hear about another little hellion? We've already done all the paperwork and did the home visit." The process so far has been running very smoothly especially because of an adopted child already being in the home.

"Oh honey, you know that it can take years for anything to come along."

"I know, but I want it now."

"I know honey, me too. But we have to be patient." Blaine leaned up to kiss Kurt on the lips with a smirk. "But, you know what we can do during the wait?"

"What's that?" Kurt asked with a half raised eye brow.

"We could do something that we won't be able to do with a new little one in the house?" He added a waggle to his eyebrow for added effect.

"You are absolutely ridiculous, but I love you anyway. And I think that sounds like an amazing plan." Blaine smiled at him and quickly hopped up to hover over Kurt and begin to pepper his body with light kisses and tender nips.

* * *

Of course, _of fucking course_, Kurt's back would start to ache now. He was finally feeling better, the pain in his lower back had been diminishing over the past two weeks or so – _I must have pulled it or something_ – and right now, in the middle of sex his back seizes. He tried to ignore the pain, but when Blaine gripped his hips and pulled him just too quickly, at just the wrong angle he couldn't hold it in anymore and a pained cry escaped his lips.

Blaine immediately stopped what he was doing. "Kurt, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Never once had Blaine heard that pained sound leave his husbands lips.

"No, no. I'm fine. _Please. _Just keep going. I just moved wrong or something."

"Are you sure?" Blaine was skeptical but would take Kurt's word for it.

"Yes. Please." Kurt didn't even believe himself so he had no idea if Blaine did, but Blaine began to rock his hips sensitively again. Not even thirty seconds into again the pain shot through his body and he cried out as his body collapsed to the bed.

Blaine stopped and fell to his side careful not to touch him in a way that can hurt him more. "Kurt, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"I think I just pulled a muscle. It has been feeling better and I must have moved it wrong." He said between labored breaths as he tried to breathe through the pain.

"You need to go see the doctor."

"No Blaine, I'll be okay. I just need to stop doing so much at work."

"No Kurt." Blaine was serious. He looked at the wince Kurt had displayed across his features with his eyes clamped shut in pain. "You said that if it got any worse you would go to the doctor."

"But it's not worse. It's just my back." Kurt would do just about anything to avoid going to the doctor. He hated going to the doctor. _They are always judging me._

"No. You promised and you're going. I'm worried about you Kurt. This isn't normal."

"Okay." Kurt relented. "I'll call tomorrow and make an appointment when I have a chance to look at my schedule at work. It's crunch time right now." Blaine glared at him. "But I'm sure I can leave early one day.

"Okay." Blaine kissed Kurt on his forehead. "Is there anything I can get for you?" He asked Kurt who was still splayed on the bed in the exact same position that he collapsed into, the pain finally subsiding and him being afraid of aggravating it again.

"No. I'll be okay in a minute."

Blaine just sighed and got off of the bed in search of a warm cloth and the hot pad. There was something going on with Kurt and he knew it. But damnit if Kurt would relent and just get it checked out. Couldn't he see how worried Blaine has been? _I can't do this again. Please let it just be a pulled muscle._

* * *

The next morning went off a lot better. Liliana was in better spirits and was back to her happy, polite, loving self. She went off to school without a fight allowing both men to leave the house and get to work on time.

Kurt wouldn't be so readily to admit it, but that hot press did help somewhat last night. He felt a little better this morning and was able to get up and out of bed with minimal hassle. Well, at least not too much that Blaine would notice anything out of the ordinary. He worries too much.

Kurt's day was going extremely well. Everything was falling into place and he was actually getting a lot of work done. He was just finishing sending an email with his spread to the store level to be implemented when his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Kurt Anderson-Hummel speaking."

"Hi Mr. Anderson-Hummel. This is Beatrice from the State of New York. I just wanted to make sure that you and your husband were still looking to adopt."

Kurt's heart started pumping into his throat. "Of course we are."

"That's great to hear. We have a little girl, Kensington, who is nine months old that is almost ready for adoption."

"What so you mean almost?"

"Well I can explain more to you in person. But basically, her mother signed away her rights and there is no father listed. We have to put out reasonable effort into finding her father before she can legally be adopted but it's been a few weeks and we haven't heard anything."

"Oh, okay."

"Would you and Blaine like to come down and meet with me this afternoon and we can discuss it some more?" Kurt doesn't think he has ever been this excited.

"Yes! Of course!"

Miss Beatrice gave him and time and an address and hung up the phone leaving a beaming Kurt clinging to the phone in his hand like an anchor. It took a moment for him to snap out of his thoughts and run out of his office, grabbing is coat, and not even thinking about turning off his computer.

"Isabelle! He yelled, most likely in vain, at his boss as he ran though the hall to the front desk. He got no answer so he left a quick message with the secretary as he ran for the elevator. "Tell Isabelle I got _the _call. I will text her later but I have to go." Kurt didn't even let her brain have a chance to formulate a response before he was flying out of the office toward the elevators.

The subway ride seemed to take _forever _even though it all reality it was only like fifteen minutes before he was running down the sidewalk towards Blaine's office. When he blew into the doors all he could hear was laughter filling the office. There was no one at the front desk and no one that he could see at the desks in the back of the office. He opened the door from the waiting room and it didn't take him long to see what everyone was laughing at, including Blaine – his friend Kiki had gotten her sweater stuck in the shredder. How does one actually shred their own shirt? If anyone could do it, it would be Kiki.

"Kiki, what the hell?" He asked completely bemused.

"Oh hey Kurt! Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that. Stuff happens." She shrugged as one of the other members of the office staff snapped a picture.

"Hey Babe, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working? Is everything okay?"

"Blaine, everything is more than okay. Can we go into your office?" He asked not even waiting for an answer, just walking towards the back.

Once inside, Blaine closed the door behind him and sat on his desk. "So what do I owe the pleasure of a midday visit?"

"Well I got a call from the state." Blaine's eyes immediately raised as if to prompt him to continue. "And they might have a baby for us!"

"What? Already?" Blaine exclaimed jumping off the desk and pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Yup. And she wants us to meet her at two in her office to go over some paperwork and to talk about her."

"Her?"

"Yes. She is nine months old and her name is Kensington."

Blaine had his coat on before Kurt could even finish his sentence. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The men left the office hand in hand completely ignoring Kiki who was still stuck in the shredder and the appointment that Kurt was supposed to make completely forgotten about.

* * *

Until next time! I promise it won't take as long. I literally have the whole story mapped in my head it's just getting it to paper that's the hold up!


End file.
